Process modeling in systems engineering involves representing processes of various systems, such enterprise systems and/or other suitable systems, so that current processes can be analyzed and improved in the future. One example of process modeling is referred to as business process modeling. Business process modeling is typically performed to improve process efficiency and/or quality of operations.
Business process modeling can help identify the relationships of business processes in the context of the rest of the enterprise systems (e.g., data architecture, organizational structure, strategies, etc.) to create greater capabilities when analyzing and planning enterprise changes. For example, during a corporate merger it may be important to understand the processes of both companies so that management can correctly and efficiently identify and eliminate redundancies in operations.
Business process modeling typically includes a graphical representation of business information. More specifically, various process modeling elements are graphically interconnected in order to model a process such as a business process. There are many known modeling languages used to graphically represent business processes including, among others, Business Process Modeling Notation (BPMN) and the Unified Modeling Language (UML) for example. Each of these known modeling languages allow a user to create new process models. However, a user must be rather skilled in creating the process models to ensure that the process models perform correctly. If there is a problem with a new process model, the user can spend substantial time debugging the rule to operate correctly. In addition, a user must be rather skilled in process modeling to create new process models that are in accordance with best practices in process modeling.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a system and method that allows a process model user to create new process models without having specialized skills in creating process models and to avoid or minimize the substantial effort involved in coding, testing and debugging such process models.